


【所咕】医患关系

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Solomon | Caster
Kudos: 18





	【所咕】医患关系

她讨厌医生，讨厌体检，尤其讨厌眼前这个家伙！

“怎么了？”已经站到帘子后面的床边，男人正把袖口挽起来戴上检查手套，明明很正常，但她就是觉得他望过来的眼神带着心知肚明的嘲笑，“触诊需要脱掉上衣哦？”

有心去外面重新排一个女医生，但是……时钟上的分针已经指向了体检结束的时间，她不想麻烦别人，只好慢吞吞的解开衬衫扣子。春夏季节穿着的衣服复杂程度十分有限，就算她有意拖延，很快也就没有下一个扣子可解。

织物完全脱离身体的瞬间，她微微瑟缩了一下——说不清是因为微寒的风还是因为那个人的目光——少女感十足的小内衣显然没办法遮盖住全部肌肤。淡淡鹅黄色的底色上是蓝色花朵的贴片，带着蕾丝的肩带细细一根显得锁骨分明，本来是当季备受少女青睐的款式，但她现在却是又羞又恼，为什么偏偏是半杯！为什么偏偏是今天！

看着脱掉内衣之后她飞快地把衬衫团成一团抱在了胸前，所罗门无奈的叹了一口气，“早晚都是要看到的……”被恶狠狠的瞪了一眼，他完全不以为忤，仍然带着轻柔的微笑示意她，“触诊的时候要躺着。”

果然，这下对上的就是眼刀了。白生生的肩膀完全露出来的她像是什么警惕的小动物一样，明明是想要威胁的瞪视却因为脸上带着的红晕而显得威力不足，色厉内荏的让人想捏一把再好好揉搓一番。

她明显不信，可是在所罗门的解释下只能将信将疑的躺在了体检床上。“你看、躺下之后乳房才是最方便触摸的，”让她越发恼怒的是，这家伙居然一边进行触诊一边用她的身体当做教具为她讲解起来，“上半身直立的话，乳腺管堆叠起来会影响触诊结果。”

她完全不想看那张笑意盈盈的脸，索性偏过头执着的盯着边上的窗，然而所罗门慢条斯理的动作还是让她忍不住破功，“到底什么时候才结束？！”

“你是最后一个，所以可以检查的细致一点。”望着那双气势汹汹的金色眼睛，所罗门完全没有在意一样的，又用侵略性格外明显的眼神看向了他正用手指探索着的部位。

她呼吸一滞，指下柔软的部位也跟着微微抖了一下，这里和她怒气冲冲的表情完全不一样，娇小柔软又可爱，所罗门放任自己的指尖细致无比地沿着形状按压着。

颜色很新鲜的乳晕形状小小的，在这样一对乳房上像是羞涩的花苞，再加上，不可免俗的，所罗门这个视角能够一览无余的，她红起来的脸、平坦光滑的小腹、凌乱的红色发丝、紧张的交叠起来的双臂。

如果这里不是体检室，她也不是患者的话……该是多么的鲜嫩可口啊。

“唔。”她忽然发出了短促的哼声。

所罗门在那个部位周边稍微用力的用指尖揉动了几下，自然地询问她，“一个小结节，应该问题不大，经期之前这里会痛吗？”

她越发羞起来，简直恨死了半分钟前发出声音的自己，“不痛，完全不痛！既然问题不大那可以结束了吧！”她飞快的跳下窄床，忙不迭地去帘子后面换上衣服。

所罗门失笑，他摘下手套团成一团，才看着帘子后面隐约的影子打开袖口，“话是这么说，最好还是检查一下。”

她已经穿好衣服，出门的脚步声气势汹汹但更像是逃跑，身后那家伙的声音还是追了上来，“我周三周五的下午都有空哦。”

她恨恨地捂住耳朵，腹诽着谁要听你的，虽然穿着不习惯的半跟鞋，居然也凭借这股郁气一路冲到了楼下。

“诶？”坐在她对面的马修发出惊讶的声音，“医生说有结节？”身为当事人的她反而不以为意，专注于自己面前的冰淇淋烤吐司上，“绝对是那家伙吓唬我的，我已经在网路上搜索过了，这么一点点大的小东西怎么会出事呢~”

在这之前她从来不知道奶茶杯和桌面接触居然也能发出这么大的砰的一声，她被吓得肩膀一抖，呆毛都僵直不动了。“前辈、前辈你……”马修双拳抵在桌子上，全然不顾四周顾客投来的眼神，“你怎么能这么不注意自己的身体呢！”

也因为这个，下午约定好的电影加卡拉ok也泡汤了，因为今天是周三正好可以复诊被后辈强行推出门去的她拖着沉重的脚步走在路上。当然，她也知道自己的“那家伙不安好心”的说辞实在是漏洞百出，但……真的不想去复诊啊啊啊啊啊！

说来，她和所罗门其实并不是单纯的医患关系。在很久以前，她曾经对邻居家的大哥哥有过近似于暗恋的情愫。现在想起来其实也无可厚非，毕竟所罗门长相做派都没得挑，对她像对妹妹一样，上大学之前偶尔会帮她辅导功课，在小时候还会带她出去玩。

会喜欢这样一个几乎完美的“邻家哥哥”形象，对刚刚升上高中的小姑娘来说是很正常的。可惜就在她还处于朦胧的向往中时，意外的，她撞见所罗门和一个女人调情。

如果没有这回事，可能这段初恋会随着她长大自然而然的消散，会成为少女时期一段有趣又温暖的回忆也说不定，但在刚萌芽的时候遭遇寒流的感情却成功转为别扭的讨厌，而且在这几年间完全没有转变回去的迹象。

是的，她自己也知道这很不讲道理，把对他的迁怒转移到所罗门的职业上就更是无稽之谈。不论他一年换过多少女朋友，从高等学府毕业的学历骗不了人，顶尖的职业履历也骗不了人。

但……就是讨厌！讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌！

讨厌他！讨厌医生！讨厌医院！讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌！

下午三点，私立医院的工作扫尾基本上已经结束，所罗门惊讶地看着推门进来的小姑娘。她看起来还是气鼓鼓的，可是就像是一只懵懂无知的幼猫一样，满带着气恼的举动因为破坏力不足，只会让人觉得可爱。

就比如说她关上门的动作，明明想要营造出雷厉风行的气场，却因为下意识的考虑到走廊上的病人和现下的环境，由甩门变成了稍微有些干脆的关门。门锁发出的那声清脆的咔哒声在所罗门听来格外清脆悦耳。

没想到本周就直接来复诊了，他不无遗憾地想着，还以为能在碰到的时候稍微搭个话什么的。坐在写字台后的恶趣味医生动作很斯文的整理起自己的医师服，她只觉得别扭到了极点——只是整理衣服的话，至于动作这么……这么煽情吗？

花蝴蝶！恶趣味！讨厌鬼！

当着本人的面只敢腹诽，望着那家伙以一种令人沉醉的节奏解开袖扣，粗鲁而不失诱惑的卷起了长袖医师服和里面衬衫的袖口，又不紧不慢地一根一根的摘下戒指摆放整齐，她居然有一种观看好莱坞电影脱衣秀的错觉。

不同的是，电影里摘下吊袜带撩起裙摆的往往是迷人的金发女郎，她却只能在办公室里对着所罗门发呆。还有一个微妙的点，让她无论如何都不愿意承认，在这里，所罗门既是表演者，也是进攻者。

和那些跨过时空的美人儿不一样，他可是实实在在存在于眼前的，或许是她的表情太过如临大敌，所罗门充满暗示性的举动也被他笑着摇头带着的无奈冲淡了。“复诊也要脱衣服的，”他说，“我需要再确认一次，如果能用按摩治疗的话今天就可以开始。”

咦？咦咦咦？脱衣服？按摩？她立刻想要转身出去，那种若有若无的撩拨她可绝对不想经历第二次——要知道她也是很正常的成熟女性人类，不管怎么说被那样勾引着内心是绝对会有波动的！

“怎么，害怕了吗？”不用想都知道，身后那家伙的脸上肯定挂着游刃有余的嘲笑，“小时候看到医生就会吓得哇哇大哭，没想到长大了还是怕成这个样子啊。”

她已经踏出一步的脚，不知怎么的就没办法再踏出去了，然后，与本人意志相反的，小皮鞋强硬的扭转方向，发出清脆的哒哒声走向诊疗床。“谁会怕啊！”用最强硬的语气说出这句话，她气呼呼的一把拽下套头衫，又用最快的速度把自己脱光光躺到了床上。

几乎是下一刻，她就后悔了。“今天很主动嘛。”听到所罗门带着调戏意味双关用语，她又恨不得自己刚才推开门跑了出去，为什么面对这家伙就总是忍不住逞强呢？本来老实面对自己无法接受这种治疗的事实并走出去不就好了吗？

可是下一秒听到那一句“放松，不用这么紧张，我不会吃了你的”，多少被两人独处的诊疗环境打击到的呆毛又恢复了昂扬。她摆出严肃的表情，充满斗志，申明事实，“谁会紧张啊！不就是按摩吗？”

她似乎并不知道，从小到大只要心虚，她就会用反问句说话。

所罗门觉得一脸英勇就义的躺在那里的她非常好笑。这么小的乳腺结节通过按摩来处理她自己也能做的到，不过嘛……偶尔也要把握住送上门的机会，更要善于利用自己的职能，戴好手套，所罗门如此总结到。

“呀！”冰凉的乳液被涂抹到胸上，她发出一声小小的惊叫。蓝色的检查手套透出体温的同时带着生硬的塑料感，像是什么会自动加热的机器人假体，她皱着眉感受这种奇怪的触感。以及，不知是不是错觉，今次的抚摸方式和上一次的触诊完全不一样。

如果说上一次是点击鼠标的话，这一次就是手工陶艺体验馆，抚摸方式太色情了吧？所罗门的一只手托住她的左乳根部，另一只手挤出乳液持续的涂抹着，察觉到本来没硬起来的乳尖在多重刺激下有抬头的趋势，她的脸忽然爆红。

“等、等下……”敏感处在别人手里，一扭动就陷入被动，她伸出手抵住所罗门的胸膛，“不是说乳腺管会影响到吗？”听出她的言下之意是快停下，被小手按在胸前的医生耸耸肩，“位置我还记得，直接揉开就好了，反正也没多大。”

“但是……”是不是还是有哪里不对？后面的话还没说出口，所罗门就继续动作起来，她只好吞回声音。

在所罗门的眼中，眼前可是美景一片，蓝色手套隐隐透出他的深肤色，在她雪白的胸前一下下动作着，再加上细想有些糟糕的白色乳液横流在自然散开的双峰之间。为了掩饰自己稍微反应，他换了一个倾身向前的姿势继续“治疗”。

明明是人流量很大的医院，或许是因为诊疗室里面只有两个人的缘故，质地并不怎么浓厚的乳液在手套和肌肤之间发出的略带卑猥的黏着声，在寂静的室内好像被无限放大一样的敲击着两个人的耳膜。

她忽然觉得有点糟糕。不单单是因为所罗门离得太近了的缘故，还有就是她也不免因为这种直接针对敏感部位的触摸兴奋起来的缘故。虽然她也不得不承认，对方清浅的呼吸和医生白袍后若隐若现的古龙香水的气息还是让她有了点……感觉。

就在这时，所罗门的手指，确切无疑地按上了小小乳晕的中心，并围着半硬起来的乳尖打起转来。怀疑自己一瞬间发出了什么丢人的声音，她咬住嘴唇用力推搡起来，这绝对已经超过了治疗的范畴了！

她已经用了全身的力气去推，但所罗门还是轻松的离开椅子吻上她，在极近的距离下，她甚至可以感受到他有些激动的鼻息。“别咬啊，”他的双唇已经碰到了她的，说话声有些可疑的模糊，低声细语的样子更接近于讨好的诱惑，“等出去了小心别人看到。”

他马上就被狠狠咬了一口，虽然她很快就被不闪不避继续往前凑的家伙吓了一跳松开牙齿，所罗门也感觉到那个有点深的伤口边缘已经有了微咸的血腥气。

他轻笑起来，“真过分啊……”似乎是撒娇一样的话一瞬间就消失在两个人唇舌相接深处，所罗门的舌头还带着令人不怎么愉快的血的味道，偏偏他却越来越得趣一样的勾着她的舌头不让她缩回去。

“呜……”她的乳尖还在对方的指下，像一团奶油一样被随意塑型，被压制在所罗门身下的身体深处诚实的发烫起来。舌头在彼此的嘴巴之间来回推抵纠缠，发出的水声更让她耳热，好不容易从快感的漩涡中挣脱出来，她偏过了头想要拒绝，却只能发出最简单的呻吟声。

“放、放开我……”然而，就算能够发声，她也只能说出如此软弱的，甚至都不能称之为威胁的话语。所罗门再次亲上来表达了最直接的拒绝，她几乎是惶恐的感受着小腹深处涌现出的酸软，小拳头雨点一样的打在他肩上背上，可连她自己都觉得，这反抗太软弱了点。

“放开……”可是除此之外，她又不知道要怎么样才好，眼泪已经在眼眶里直打转，声音也委屈的带了哽咽的腔调。“放开。”她竭力做出坚强的样子瞪他。

由于刚才的吻太过激烈，她的唇彩已经糊成一团，多数闪亮亮的部分已经被两个人吃下去了。就像一只可怜的，受了伤的小猫一样，她尽力表现得坚强又镇定，所罗门看着她已经红了一圈的眼眶还有已经显出红色指痕的一边胸乳，一时无言。

“不行，我不想。”仿佛任性的小孩子在糖果店中贪得无厌的要求一样，所罗门一边说着，一边重新把她抱在怀里，只不过终究给她留出一点余地，让她的手虚虚搭在中间，“但是你可以推开我。”

“只要你说，‘我不喜欢你’，”他似乎笑了一下，“我就被你推开了。”

我不喜欢你、她想，我不喜欢你，我不喜欢你，我很讨厌你，我讨厌你，最讨厌你了。

可是舌头却像是僵硬了一样，无论怎么用力都没办法把内心所想的词汇说出来。我讨厌你，不喜欢你，翻来覆去所想的，意思完全一样的两句话，连一个音节都没办法说出去。

……就好像是在说明，直到如今都喜欢着对方一样。

眼前已经模糊不清，他却从容的催促着，“不说的话……也就是、继续？”

她哇的一声大哭出来，看样子连所罗门都吓了一跳。“好好好，不说就不说，”第一时间他就把哭的脸通红看起来格外可怜的小动物抱进怀里，“换我来说，你来听，好不好？”

所罗门就像完全听不到她的哭声一样，凑到她耳边，一遍遍地说着，“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。我喜欢你。喜欢你。”

“别哭了。我喜欢你。”

拼命企图止住抽噎，她揉着眼睛想要掩饰眼泪，“我才不信、呜、放开。”所罗门的环抱着她的双臂反而收紧了，她更加用力的挣扎起来，像是脱离水面的活鱼，“放开放开放开、我才、不要听。”一边这么说着，眼泪却又掉下来，她以对待仇敌的态度用力抹着脸颊，却被温柔的制止了。

拿出衣兜里面的手帕，所罗门轻轻的按压在了她有些红肿的眼睛上。似乎是出于无奈的爱惜，他沉沉的叹了一口气，“抱歉，只是……”

她几乎立刻拍开了他的手，警惕起来，“抱歉什么？一开始只不过是想恶作剧吗？！”

好像任何一个炸毛小猫的饲主一样，所罗门爱宠地看着她，“不，喜欢你的这部分不是。”他的眼神在自己的袍摆上转了一圈，意有所指，“但……的确是没有忍住。”

比往常更迟钝的，她在气鼓鼓的同时明白过来，白色的医师袍下的确有一个非常不明显的起伏，大概就是他的裤子能容忍的极限了。

意识到现在的情况，她的第一反应就是逃跑——没办法，面对所罗门，口是心非的否认和逃避已经成为了她的本能。但还没跳下去，她就被压回了窄小的检查床上。

“喜欢你。”一个字节跟着一个字节的，他用最为低沉暧昧的声音在她的耳根处说着。

呜……太狡猾了，耳朵敏感的被带着湿润气息的告白填充，完全敞开的上半身皮肤在所罗门穿着的衬衫上来回摩擦着，她好像被迷惑了一样任由他的手指顺着膝盖内侧爬进裙摆。

已经有点湿润起来的细嫩腿根也被医生戴着检查手套的手仔细地摸索着，可以说是驾轻就熟的，他很快就剥开了层层叠叠的软肉，精准直接地抚慰起她最为敏感的小核。

就丢在一边的乳液再一次发挥了作用，因为液体而有些冰凉的手指很快就回到了她腿间的饮蜜处动作起来。在几个指头之间滚动一般被调弄着的珍珠一样的小阴蒂明明那么小，可几乎能够麻痹她全身的电流也在其中，随着所罗门轻轻捏紧、揉搓的动作释放出来。

在所罗门爱怜地亲吻啃噬她挺翘乳尖的情况下，她几乎没有空闲去说些什么成句的话，只能勉强在呻吟中穿插一些词汇，还需要仔细听才能听出意思。

“没关系……我们快一点，”所罗门整个人都挤进她的双腿之间，“不会有人发现的。”她整个人已经软下去，被他碰到一下都只能颤抖着闪开，就在刚才，她已经丢盔卸甲的喷出了让她羞耻到不行的东西。

摘下一种橡胶制品，换上另一种橡胶制品，庆幸于自己总会在钱夹夹层放一个套，所罗门在她泪眼朦胧的注视下扶住硬到不行的阴茎滑进去。她已经足够湿润，但还是有些紧，所罗门被夹的频频抽气，却还是尽职尽责的安慰起已经垂泪的阴蒂。

“好孩子……放松……”发现她不仅没有放松下来，反而有越夹越紧的趋势，所罗门不由得痛并快乐着的露出一个苦笑。

女体上最敏感的部位不过方寸之地，就能让她被区区几根手指挑弄的死去活来，明明是很轻柔的动作，但所罗门捏夹之间每每让她弓起腰娇声拒绝。“呜、骗子……嗯……说好会很快的……”埋在体内的东西越来越硬，她指责对方言而无信，却被送上来的吻堵住了嘴巴。

被格外热情的夹着吸着，所罗门也忍的有点难受。由于强行忍耐完全占有她的冲动，一贯清爽的形象彻底被一滴滴滑落的汗水破坏掉。他隐忍地压抑喘息的节奏，在她能承受的范围内动作起来。

不过，经验丰富的好处也在于，所罗门不是没头没脑的毛头小子，只要他想，就能把时间控制在让她高潮之后差不多的时间。毕竟是工作场所，毕竟还要让她行动自如的回家。

这本来是成年人的收放自如和对她特殊的体贴，却在回家的路上被副驾驶上的某人偷偷摸摸地打量。“喂、那个……”虽然身上还处于被揉捏过后的酥麻和微痛中，某人不知死活的开口道，“你是一直这么久吗？”

所罗门还没回答，就听到她用庆幸的语气说，“那还挺方便的耶。”

红灯了，所罗门冲着自己的患者露出和蔼可亲的微笑，“你还是周五来复诊吧。”


End file.
